Deshonor en la familia
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: De cómo los Wayne aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para formar drama.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Okay, traigo de nuevo un fic sobre mi bebé Timmy. Con la trama más cliché de la vida, pero meh. Por favor tengan en cuenta que la comedia no es lo mío, así que todo sale muy raro.**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto # 7: "Dos Meses de Long-fic" del foro "Los héroes del mañana"._**

* * *

 **Básico.**

Contrario a la creencia popular sobre el tercer hijo de Bruce Wayne, acerca de cuán _nerd_ y _tragalibros_ que podía llegar a ser, Tim Drake conocía apenas lo necesario de literatura —y sólo porque mucho de ello era necesario para la escuela de altos estándares a la que asistía. Y si bien disfrutaba de sentarse junto a la chimenea tallada de la gran biblioteca en la mansión, los clásicos y las novelas no eran de su preferencia: Lo que le atraía eran libros densos de ciencia, mecánica cuántica, psicología y todo lo que estimulara su cerebro con lógica, teorías y aprendizaje.

(La poesía era algo de lo que apartarse. Si alguien volvía a preguntar su opinión sobre Emily Dickinson y sus sinsentidos, Tim iba a asegurarse de arruinar su cara con el libro más grueso de su colección.

Probablemente el de genética, con sus dos mil páginas a doble columna, gráficos de hojas enteras y apariencia de biblia.)

Pese a lo banal que podría parecer el que sus gustos no se alinearan con los rumores, cuando su familia se enteró de todo hubo un drama mucho más fuerte del que habría sido sano. Pero Tim entendía, más o menos. No era una sorpresa, ni la primera o última vez que su disfuncional familia eligiera un tema al azar para arruinar el recién recobrado buen humor que disfrutaba las últimas semanas.

El primero en enterarse, por razones obvias, fue su padre. Bruce, que sacó el tema en uno de esos _lunes familiares_ en que Alfred había insistido (una idea _fenomenal_ , en la que el primer lunes de cada mes Bruce era obligado a convivir un par de horas con cada uno de sus hijos y que siempre, sin excepción, terminaba en Batman y Red Hood haciendo un _show_ del que ya nadie estaba asustado. Tim podía jurar que un niño en las calles murmuró "¿ _Otra vez_?" la última ocasión que se les vio peleando en público).

Aquel lunes en específico, Tim había estado ayudando a su padre con el papeleo de _Wayne Ent._ durante media hora. El silencio llevaba rato de haberse prolongado, pero él no lo hubiera querido de otra forma —tal vez antes sí, cuando tenía trece y le aterraba la forma en la que Bruce nunca buscaba hacer conversación con él de no ser necesario, a saber si era porque le pensaba incompetente o sin interés—, porque los años y los _intentos_ le enseñaron que incluso si _B_ se lo proponía, ambos eran terribles manteniendo una charla liviana. Aun así, ocurrían raras ocasiones —como esa— en que Bruce en realidad _intentaba_.

—Tim… —empezó su padre. Los ojos alzándose del desastre sobre el escritorio de madera oscura para mirarle, sin duda incómodos—. La navidad está cerca.

¿La navidad está cerca?

Tim sabía que, para Bruce, aquella forma de ponerlo tenía sentido. En el cerebro ingenioso de Batman, de seguro masticó la frase por horas antes de decirla. Pero Tim no entendía, y eso sólo probaba las pobres habilidades de comunicación que ambos poseían —no era una sorpresa en realidad; Tim podía recordar el rostro afectado de Conner la última vez que Batman y Red Robin tuvieron una conversación de sólo _gruñidos_ y _miradas_ durante una más de una hora(a Tim le ponía triste, porque estaba seguro de que antes de conocer a Bruce, él podía manejarse a la perfección en conversaciones decentes).

—Lo está —Tim declaró—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?

Porque, sí, _Segundo mejor detective_ en el mundo y todo eso, pero en verdad no podía descifrar qué, de todas las cosas en el infierno, quería Bruce la mayoría del tiempo.

—Mm —B parecía frustrado—. Tu regalo. Sé que te gusta leer, así que pensaba ordenar alguna primera edición este año para ti. ¿Quién es tu autor favorito?

Siendo sincero, la forma en que los hombros de Bruce estaban tensos y las cejas juntas en una mueca de concentración, casi como si las palabras dolieran, era graciosa. Tim habría tomado una foto para _Snapchat_ de haber tenido oportunidad, los fans lo habrían amado. Sin embargo, la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa; Tim creía que Bruce, de todas las personas, le conocía mejor que eso.

(El vuelco en el estómago era inevitable, pero la desazón jamás obtuvo una reacción física.)

—Oh, no me gustan las historias. Cualquier otra cosa estará bien. Los últimos meses encuentro interesante la clonación de órganos, pero todo está en los archivos de la cueva.

Bruce asintió y volvió al trabajo. Tim debió haber tomado su mueca como lo que era: una amenaza, pero en el momento había confiado en que para B la información era sencilla como cualquier otra cosa (como la forma en que Tim prefería el café o el orden en que mezclaba el cereal y la leche: Cosas inútiles que a veces podían ser ignoradas).

No se dio cuenta de su error hasta más tarde — _demasiado_ tarde—, cuando Alfred le llamó para la cena en la mesa larga de la casa —que se reservaba para reuniones con otros miembros de la alta sociedad— y seis pares de ojos le observaron desde sus asientos en cuanto puso un pie dentro del salón. Tim fue consciente de su sweater roto, de sus shorts marrones y de sus ojeras oscuras, pues todos sus hermanos, su hermana y su exnovia-mejor-amiga-hermana- _crush-de-por-vida_ , estaban mirándole como si fuera un monstruo salido de un portal interdimensional.

(Y Tim sabía de lo que hablaba, todos combatieron monstruos de otras dimensiones en algún momento de sus vidas con esa expresión en las caras.

Esa que gritaba "Problemas" y prometía una disección tortuosa.)

En ese momento, él no sabía qué cosa estaba mal. No, al menos hasta que Jason habló, con una curva aterradora en su sonrisa:

—No te gustan los _clásicos_ , reemplazo. Nada de buena literatura, ni siquiera romanticismo. Nada de _Shakespeare_ , al menos. ¡No llegas a un maldito básico!

(Woah. Tim estaba mucho más sorprendido de que _Jason Todd_ estuviera sentado en la misma mesa que Bruce Wayne y Dick Grayson sin iniciar otra guerra. _Llevándose bien_ , al menos lo suficiente para planear este asalto.

…Aunque no por ello menos molesto acerca de las nimiedades con las que su estúpida familia perdía la cabeza.)

* * *

 **1042 palabras.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Pronto estaré subiendo el resto de capítulos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deshonor.**

Los Wayne eran una familia disfuncional. La prensa, la élite y toda la maldita ciudad lo sabían, _ellos_ lo sabían también. Su fama incluso manchaba la reputación que tenían entre la comunidad de héroes —¿Quién no estaba enterado del _montón_ de vigilantes bajo la protección del murciélago? Si hasta había una página de chismorreo (exclusiva para villanos, por supuesto) con artículos sobre los últimos dramas que todos ellos montaban en las calles de Gotham; las publicaciones iban desde el Hijo del Demonio (Robin) y Nightwing haciendo el ridículo en Chinatown, a _fotos_ de Batman y su manía de tener sexo con villanas en callejones oscuros

(Tim _necesitaba_ eliminar aquellas imágenes de su cerebro.)

Así que Tim no estaba sorprendido al ver la cara de preocupación de Dick, la oscura aceptación de Bruce, el gesto ofendido de Jason, la indiferencia de Cass (en serio, ella debería dejar de ser indulgente con esa tanda de tontos), la mueca de superioridad de Damian y la (falsa) decepción de Steph. Ni siquiera a _Alfred_ , en el fondo del salón, con su expresión solemne y casi risueña —Tim sabía que no era por la situación, que no podía culpar a Alfie de ser _feliz_ con todos sus chicos en casa, sin importar la razón; pero lo hacía porque…

En fin. Después de un momento de consideración, de digerir y dejar que las palabras de Jason se fueran a ese lugar oscuro dentro de su pecho reservado para todas las veces que le llamaba "reemplazo", Tim decidió que lo más acorde era dejarles a todos saber su descontento. Gruñó. Fuerte y claro, echando atrás la cabeza y rodando los ojos de forma exagerada. Por supuesto que no tuvo efecto, porque _nada_ podría detener otra tarde de _Hacer que Timmy quiera morir otra vez_. La actividad favorita de, al parecer, todos.

(Sí, también Steph. Tim se aseguró de enviarle una mirada que expresara lo herido que estaba por su traición.

Ella lo ignoró.)

Habría sido una lástima darse la vuelta y desperdiciar la comida, y por ello —no porque era masoquista y quería pasarla con su familia, no— se sentó también en el asiento vacío con un suspiro exagerado. Su plato le esperaba caliente, con una ensalada y algunas cosas sin nombre que reconoció como la comida favorita de Jason. Todos sabían bien que cualquier tema que quisieran tocar debía ser después de haberse llenado lo suficiente y dejado satisfecho a Alfred —lo que no era un reto para nadie porque Alfred cocinaba como los dioses y Tim apostaba que la mayoría no había comido nada hecho por el mayordomo en meses.

(Demasiadas tensiones corrían en la familia como para ser tiradas a la basura por un plato de comida.)

* * *

En cuanto todos hubieron terminado, Tim hizo el intento de escapar. Esta vez fue Steph quien habló, obvia burla en su voz.

—No, Tim. Ni lo intentes. ¡No trates de esconderlo, lo sabemos todo! Sabía que tu cara bonita y cabello de niña ocultaban algo horrible. —Steph dramatizó con voz lastimera, brazos extendidos y todo.

—Tim. —interrumpió Cass (¡Cass, de todas las personas!) y le lanzó su último pedazo de pepino a la cara. La rodaja se escurrió por el lado y su hermana pareció contenta con el castigo infligido, porque no volvió a hablar.

—Vamos, están haciendo un drama por una estupidez. ¡Qué pasa si prefiero otras cosas a las historias!

Dick le abrazó de repente, estirándose por encima de la mesa, con su expresión miserable de preocupación que nada hacía en Tim —no entonces, no después de _tanto_ tiempo— como si el gusto de su pequeño hermanito fuese una enfermedad incurable.

—¡Oh, Timmy! No lo dices en serio, es la fiebre, es la fiebre. ¡Pero no debes decir nada, tenemos un plan, Timbo! —y entonces Dick se acercó a Jason y ambos tenían sonrisas gemelas, demasiado amigables para no ser peligrosas. Tim temió por su vida.

(No era un secreto que Jason era un amante de los libros, pese a parecer rudo y sacado del peor rincón de Gotham debido a su vocabulario. Tim podía verlo intentando asesinarle en la noche _sólo_ por no compartir sus gustos.

Después de todo, no era difícil _imaginarlo_ cuando había sucedido en el pasado, sin ninguna razón válida.)

Si esos dos tramaban algo, de seguro era terrible. Y él en verdad no se sentía en el modo de lidiar con todo lo que a sus cerebros se les pudiera ocurrir. No había pasado nunca antes —al menos no después de la muerte de Jason— y él estaba seguro de que no quería que pasara en, al menos, una eternidad.

La forma en la que Dick amplió su sonrisa y empezó a levantarse de la mesa, no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas de que Jason (" _Jay_ ") y Dick habían unido fuerzas para hundirlo por completo esta vez. No que lo estuviera dudando —lo estaba—, pero tenía excusa porque no todos los días la familia de mejores detectives en el mundo estaba reunida, mucho _menos_ por _él_. Estaba en todo su derecho de pensar que esto sería una broma de mal gusto para aliviar el ambiente antes de revelar una crissis.

—Por favor, por _favor,_ muérete de nuevo. —dijo Tim y le pasó un billete de veinte a Jason mientras sus hermanos balbucean sobre comprar verdadera literatura en lugar de esos estúpidos libros sobre ciencia, cuyo único uso debería ser el de torturar almas inocentes.

* * *

 **908 palabras.**

 **No recuerdo si revisé esto, así que lo lamento por los errores. Um, esto que estaba listo desde antes de publicar el fic, pero el internet es una perra que se cae todo el tiempo. Espero terminar de subir el resto antes de la fecha límite.**

 **Gracias por leer, apreciaría mucho un comentario.**


End file.
